


The One with the Baby in the Impala

by ariana_reuts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariana_reuts/pseuds/ariana_reuts
Summary: The Winchesters bring home their newest addition.written for@smol-and-grumpy's SuperFriends ChallengeI do not know sign language, or anyone who is Deaf/hard-of-hearing, please do not take offense if I'm interpreting anything incorrectly.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Child Character(s), Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester x You, Dean Winchester/Original Winchester Character(s), dean x reader - Relationship, sam winchester x eileen leahy, sam x eileen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The One with the Baby in the Impala

"Y'know, you can go the speed limit," you laugh sleepily from the back seat, hand gently resting on the baby carrier. Your husband grumbles from the driver's seat, you hear your best friend and brother-in-law let out a snicker. 

You can feel the green eyes playfully glaring at you through the rearview mirror. Sam remarking that an old lady on a scooter just passed you, and you have to stifle your own laugh. Eileen is sitting on the other side of the car seat, cooing at your newborn, her hand splayed on her own growing bump. She catches you mid-laugh sending you a questioning look, and you do your best to explain Sam’s joke, hating that she was unintentionally being left out. ‘ _ Extra slow,’  _ you sign to the best of your ability, ‘ _ turtle moves faster.’  _ Eileen giggles causing Sam to turn around, you swear you can actually see him falling even more in love with her.

“Oh, and you think Sammy’s gonna be any better?” Dean huffs, and you roll your eyes at him. “At least our kid won’t be living on rabbit food his whole life.” You do your best to interpret, knowing that Eileen doesn’t have a clear view of Dean’s face. 

“Y’know a healthier diet–” Sam tries, but you all know Dean isn’t gonna have it.

“It's bad enough you got the girls eating that health food crap, you ain’t gonna get me too. All Y/N’s wanted for the last month is a double bacon cheeseburger, Eileen too, and all they have to do is say the word and I’m gettin’ them both the greasiest burgers I can find.”

There’s a look of absolute betrayal written on Sam’s face as he turns around to eye you and Eileen. You smile shyly, and shrug your shoulders. 

“A girl can only take so much broccoli and kale, Sam,” you offer. “It was for the baby, but now that he’s here…” You promised Eileen solidarity over a half-gallon of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream a week ago, knowing that Sam wouldn’t let either of you off of his ever-growing health food kick. You had dealt with it your whole pregnancy, and Eileen still had a few more weeks to go, as much as you hated it, it was only fair. “Make you a deal, if you cook it, I’ll eat it, same goes for Dean. But you gotta let us have some junk food every once in a while.” 

Eileen looks relieved at your compromise. Sam could in no way force her to do anything, but all he had to do was give her his signature puppy dog eyes, and she would cave. You turn your attention back to baby Bobby, hoping that the rumble of the Impala would keep him asleep until you got back to the Bunker. No such luck. You’d read that car rides were supposed to calm babies, lull them to sleep, but you’d already been in the car far too long. It should’ve only taken thirty minutes to get back home from the hospital, but with the way Dean was currently driving, ten miles under the speed limit, stopping at every yellow light, it’s already approaching forty-five minutes. Bobby’s eyes opened first, they were still mostly gray with small specs of green taking in his surroundings.

You lean forward, smiling widely at you son, sandy blonde hair sticking out from the blue beanie. You couldn’t believe how much hair he already had, and the image of Sam and Eileen’s daughter's head being covered in chestnut locks made you laugh to yourself. Bobby squirms in the carrier, letting out a small huff, and smacking his lips. You can see that it’s only a matter of a few minutes before little Bobby’s screams will be filling the small space. He’s hungry or maybe he needs a diaper change? Either way, it’s not something you can do in the back seat off the Impala. 

“Uh, De?” You keep your voice as light as you can, and he responds with a grunt. “You should step on it already.” 

“No way, kid,” he shakes his head. “I ain’t going any faster. We got precious cargo in the back seat.” 

Your heart flutters at Dean’s words. Neither of you ever thought kids were in the cards for you, a hunter’s life was no way for a kid to grow up. You know Sam and Eileen had felt the same way, and when Billie’s plan succeeded, you weren’t surprised when they announced not even a month after you that they were also expecting. With Chuck and Amara both gone, Jack was running Heaven with Cas at his side, all of you had semi-retired. Sam and Dean were still working the occasional hunt, Eileen joining them, but you were done, opting to help with research and training the next generation of hunters. 

Eileen continued to hunt throughout the first few months of her pregnancy, none of you could’ve stopped her even if you wanted to. It wasn’t until she was almost hurt that she decided to temporarily stop hunting, though you expect once baby Deanna is born, she and Sam will fully retire. 

Bobby stirs again, and you can see the tears welling in his eyes, you’re running out of time and fast. You lean forward as Eileen makes her own attempt to stop the waterworks before they happen. 

“Well,  _ your  _ son is gonna have a break down soon if we don’t get him outta this damn car seat.”

Dean doesn’t have a chance to respond, little Bobby’s high-pitched cries filling the space of the Impala.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is Awesome!


End file.
